Missing
by shnhika
Summary: Waktu terhenti bagi mereka yang telah pergi, namun tetap berjalan bagi mereka yang hidup. Mereka yang telah pergi memiliki kenangan akan masa lalu, namun mereka yang hidup memiliki harapan untuk masa depan. A fanfic dedicated for Taemin's birthday. #HappyTaeminDay


Missing

Author : Hika

Cast : 2Min, SHINee

Sebuah fanfic yang didedikasikan untuk ayangnya Minho walaupun telat sehari yang penting gak telat seminggu nanti dikira hamil *g.

Pls enjoy~

.

.

.

Taemin tercenung diatas kasurnya, ia tidak bisa tidur rasanya ada sesuatu yang kurang dihari yang spesial ini. Tanggal 18 Juli, 25 tahun yang lalu dia lahir dengan membawa nama Lee Taemin. Bayi polos, kecil dan rapuh itu kini telah menjadi seorang penyanyi terkenal sekaligus lead dancer dari boyband yang tetap eksis di tahun ke-10 mereka.

Ucapan selamat dari fansnya sudah banyak membanjiri kolom komentar akun Instagram SHINee, tag #HappyTaeminDay di twitter, surprise dan hadiah dari teman-temannya rupanya tidak juga menutupi ruang yang kosong dihatinya. Ulang tahunnya dirayakan dengan member SHINee dan manajer, mereka minum-minum sampai tengah malam. Onew, Key dan manajer mereka tentunya sudah tepar sejak tadi. Entah sudah berapa banyak alkohol yang mereka tegak sehingga membuat 3 orang itu yang termasuk kuat minum sampai tepar. Taemin sendiri sebenarnya sedikit pusing, namun kesadarannya masih ada sehingga ia memutuskan ke kamar daripada masuk angin di ruang tamu. Sementara Minho masih tegak perkasa menolak untuk kalah dari alkohol!

Pintu kamar mandi di kamarnya terbuka, Minho dengan wajahnya yang segar muncul di ambang pintu. Lelaki itu menatap Taemin lekat, alisnya mengkerut seolah berpikir.

"Tidak tidur?" tanyanya sambil berjalan ke arah Taemin. Ia rebahkan dirinya menghadap Taemin dengan satu tangan menyangga kepalanya.

Jeda sejenak, Taemin menerawang menatap langit-langit kamarnya. Ia sendiri tidak tahu mengapa hari ini rasanya ia menjadi sedikit emosional. Ini salah! Umurnya sudah bertambah 1 tahun lagi, seharunya dia bisa mengontrol emosinya. Seharusnya ia menjadi lebih dewasa bukannya menjadi mellow seperti ini.

"Hyung…"

"Hm? Kenapa, Minnie?" Minho bertanya lembut menyadari keganjilan dari dongsaengnya itu.

Bukannya menjawab, Taemin menggeser badannya memeluk Minho lalu menyenderkan kepala di dada bidang hyungnya itu. Dipeluknya erat seolah-olah meminta kekuatan dari pelukan itu. Minho yang mengerti hanya mengelus kepala Taemin berulang kali. Sepertinya ia tahu kenapa dongsaengnya itu bertingkah seperti ini. Mereka terdiam cukup lama dalam posisi itu.

"Hyung, apakah aku serakah?" ditariknya napas dalam-dalam berusaha menetralkan gejolak di dadanya. Sakit benar-benar sakit.

"Serakah bagaimana maksudmu?"

"Hari ini aku sudah mendapatkan banyak sekali hadiah dari fans, teman-teman, rekan kerja, keluarga, mendapatkan banyak doa, mendapatkan banyak ucapan selamat... Bahkan kehadiran kalianpun membuatku sangat bahagia."

Jeda lagi. Rasanya tenggorokannya tercekat.

"Tapi, aku merasa ada yang kurang." Ia menarik napasnya dalam-dalam berusaha membendung air di pelupuk matanya. "Aku harap ia ada di sini ikut merayakan bersama kita. Aku tak butuh hadiah atau ucapan selamat darinya. Aku hanya…"

Ia tidak tahan lagi, air mata itu dengan seenaknya membobol pertahanan dirinya. "Membutuhkan dia di sini. Bersama kita.."

Minho merasakan sakit itu juga, dipeluknya Taemin dengan erat berharap pelukan itu dapat menenangkannya. Berhari-hari setelah kepergian Jonghyun, ia memang tidak pernah melihat Taemin menangis lagi, namun yang ia lihat adalah sosok yang berbeda. Tatapannya kosong dan dingin seperti tidak ada jiwa di dalam badan itu. Namun, hari ini di hari bahagianya justru laki-laki itu menangis. Menangisi takdir yang tak bisa dirubah.

"Jjong hyung selalu menjadi yang pertama mengucapkan selamat pada ku…"

"Mengirimkan stiker konyol atau tiba-tiba muncul hanya untuk membuatku meniup lilin padahal ia juga sibuk.." Taemin tersenyum mengingat hyungnya itu. Apalagi hal yang lebih menyakitkan selain senyuman kesedihan?

"Tapi aku… aku dongsaeng yang buruk hyung!! Harusnya aku bisa menolong Jjong hyung, harusnya aku lebih perhatian pada hyung, harusnya aku selalu menanyakan kabarnya, harusnya aku…" Minho meraih pipi Taemin dengan kedua tangannya, membuat tatapan keduanya saling beradu pandang. Keduanya sama, tatapan terluka itu sama.

"Sshh, Minnie jangan menyalahkan dirimu. Jjong hyung pasti sedang melihat kita dari atas sana. Jjong hyung sangat menyayangi kita, hanya saja monster dalam dirinya lebih besar. Jjong hyung sudah berjuang selama ini untuk kita." Minho mengusap buliran air mata di pipi tirus Taemin.

"Jangan menyalahkan dirimu, ia pasti sangat sedih jika mengetahuinya. Mereka yang sudah pergi memberikan kita kenangan akan masa lalu, tapi kita yang hidup masih memiliki masa depan. Hiduplah dengan selalu mengingatnya, aku rasa itu saja sudah cukup baginya." Minho kembali memandang Taemin dengan lekat. Maknae SHINee itu terdiam merasapi kata-kata hyungnya.

"Apakah tidak masalah kita bahagia sementara ia mungkin sendiri di sana?" Taemin kembali menatap Minho, namun kali ini dengan keraguan di matanya.

"Tentu tidak, Minnie. Jjong hyung sangat SKSD, ia pasti sudah mempunyai geng dengan malaikat-malaikat di sana." Minho tertawa kecil membayangkan jika hyungnya itu benar-benar mempunyai geng dengan para malaikat atau malah ia merusuh di sana. Taemin membalas dengan anggukan kepalanya, sangat polos sehingga ia mudah percaya ucapan Minho.

Mereka terdiam cukup lama. Membiarkan kekosongan mengisi diantara mereka, mungkin inilah yang mereka butuhkan. Sebuah ruang untuk mereka saling mengungkapkan kecemasan, sebuah ketenangan tanpa suara teriakan fans, kebisingan di studio, kilatan blitz atau lampu panggung. Hanya membutuhkan satu sama lain untuk kembali menguatkan, untuk kembali mengisi cadangan energi yang barang kali sudah banyak mereka habiskan untuk menutupi luka yang menganga lebar di hati masing-masing.

"Hyung.." Taemin yang pertama kali membuka percakapan setelah jeda itu.

"Hm?"

"Terimakasih."

"Untuk?"

"Terimakasih karena sudah menyadarkanku dan terimakasih selalu ada untuk ku," ucapnya pelan, wajahnya dibenamkan ke dada Minho dan pelukannya mengerat.

"Terimakasih kembali, Minnie. Sekarang tidurlah, aku tidak ingin mata pandamu semakin membesar." Dikecupnya puncak kepala Taemin dengan sayang dan hati-hati. Taemin menurut, perasaannya sudah lebih ringan sekarang. Rasanya ia optimis bisa tidur nyenyak apalagi ditemani obat tidur berupa manusia setinggi 182 cm. Bisa-bisa ia tidur sampai malam lagi.

FIN


End file.
